Forgotten Memory
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: What happens when Axel calls Roxas, but Roxas doesn't know who he is, and then, all at once he's remembering things from Organization XIII, that at one point, had never known exsisted. With those memories coming back, starnge things begin to happen.Review


Tell me how you like it. It isn't much just yet, but it'll turn out to be something, I promise. And yes I'll add some humor to it. Okay a lot of humor because of Larexen, who is SO FUN TO TORTURE! laughs evilly But that doesn't happen yet. You'll have to wait. Srry!

* * *

Axel's Problems 

Axel was in his room in the World That Never Was, looking at the TV with great boredom. Roxas just HAD to go and leave, didn't he? Axel sighed and looked away from the TV and grabbed his cellphone. Maybe Roxas still had his cellphone. He typed in Roxas's number and heard it ringing. Yes! Maybe he would get to speak with him. "Hello?" a voice answered ont he other end.

"Roxas! You still have your cellphone!" Axel cheered.

There was a long pause on the other end and then Roxas's voice came back, "Who's calling?"

Axel nearly dropped the phone with shock. "How the hell can you forget me?" Axel demanded, yanking away from inside the empty room as if Roxas was standing right in front of him. "It's me, Axel, your best friend!"

"Axel? Okay, stop joking around. I've never known someone by the name of Axel, who are you, really?" Roxas demanded. He sounded truthful and annoyed.

Axel clenched his teeth togeather and stood up, opening his door and slamming it behind him, racing up to Saix's room. He made to attenchen to Roxas's constant, 'hellos?' on the other end and yanked Saix's door open, the doorknob turning red from Axel's fire. He slammed the door behind him as Saix looked up from his soap oprea which he turned off, seeing Axel there. "What?" he asked bluntly to the person he hated so much.

"Why the hell can't Roxas remember me?" Axel demanded with a loud, furious voice.

"Remember you? Who are you, how do you know my number?" Roxas shouted on the other end.

Saix shurgged, "Weren't you listening to the Superior? Remember, Roxas got his memory wiped, he can't remember you even if he tried. Good greef, he doesn't even know what the Organization is!" Saix laughed at this, but that made Axel all the more angry.

"You know why I didn't listen to Xemnas, you evil little-" Axel didn't finish that and growled, "BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE!"

Saix looked at him and shrugged again, turning back on the TV, "You get too worked up."

"WORKED UP!" Axel snarled. "I'll show you worked up!"

Saix picked up a diffrent remote with a green button and a red button on it. He pressed the red button and suddenly there was a loud knock on the door before some men in black came in. "Take him away, he's bothering me." Saix said, wavinghis hand and turned back on the TV.

Axel was grabbed by the two men in black cloaks as he snarled, "Let go of me! Demyx, Marluxia, I will personally fry your little rabbits if you don't let go!" he threatened.

Demyx, the man on the right, let go at once, saying as if horrified, "Not Mr. Fluff! You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet" Axel growled.

"No thanks!" Demyx said, backing off.

Meanwhile Roxas was looking at his phone with confusion and disconnected the connection and turned to Olette, Pence, and Hanyer. "Who was that?" Hanyer asked him.

"Axel." Roxas replied.

"Who's that?" Pence asked.

"I don't know, but he seems to know me." Roxas said.

"Well maybe you met him when you were younger and just don't remember it." Olette suggested.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, that must be it." Roxas knew it couldn't have been though. He had heard someone say that his memory had been wiped, but what did that mean? He had always lived here in Twilight Town, right?

* * *

Axel: Hey that's not funny! You make it sound as if I'm mental! 

Riku54: You act mental! Who's to say you aren't mental?

Axel: What's that supposed to mean!

Roxas: Why the heck do I have a cellphone here and not in the game?

Riku54: Because I'm the writer,

Saix: Damn people! You're making me miss my favorite soap oprea!

Riku54/ersases Saix from the picture/ there!


End file.
